


the world is a curse, it'll kill if you let it

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i do be obsessed with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you wouldn't let me die, would you?"
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. feel like a domino, fall to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: stop! writing! unnecessary! fraleo! fics!  
> me: heehoo ao3 machine go whrr
> 
> i am insufferable. note that this is set in modern day: so technology exists, all the music and art that exists today also exists here (hence the music reference). they're also still demigods. the title as well as the lyrics in this fic are from high enough by k. flay. 
> 
> so, yeah, enjoy another one of these terrible fics. x

"hestia, virgin goddess of the hearth..."

the sound of metal against flesh. like a knife through butter. a blade slicing through fabric.

"please protect us as we go into battle..."

a smile and a laugh. blood splattered against the ground - not a human's, but something else's entirely. murky and dark. not enough time to stop and examine, wonder at the grotesqueness of it, before it was on to the next one. another death, another substitute. none of them meant anything.

"as we fight to protect those who we care for and love..."

here was the real question: did he care for and love the boy who stood beside him and fought for the same cause he did? perhaps boy wasn't an entirely accurate word, but it was an appropriate one, because that was _leo_ : the essence of a child, was as happy and blissful and energetic as one. and as irresponsible as one, as well.

"thank you."

"hey, frankie."

someone bustled in. axe on the floor. a quiver of arrows set down on the table. before frank could stop it, leo leaned down and kissed him affectionately, nudging his nose against frank's cheek for a moment longer than was necessary. frank groaned, although it was more like a growl, and wiped the saliva off his lips, picking up a whetstone to drag it aggressively across his sword.

"hmph. where were you?"

"chill out. the wall will hold them - that's what it's for. playtime's a long way's away."

unable to handle leo's nonchalance, frank slammed his fists on the table.

"this isn't a game."

leo didn't respond, combing back his unruly brown hair, tucking a few strands behind his ear. he swept a section of it away from his face and pinned it in place with a hairpin. humming some unknown song. frank had never been big on music, or art, or any sort of modern technology in general. of course he knew how to use them - he'd be stupid not to - but it wasn't something he spent a lot of time on. leo, on the other hand.

"you should get a haircut. it'll distract you during battle."

"that's what the pin is for, baby. besides, what haircut would i get? yours?" leo eyed frank up and down, a malicious smile on his face. "and look like you? no thanks."

"you didn't let it bother you yesterday. you never let it bother you."

"maybe you're just missing the cues." the wink leo gave him indicated that he was joking, although it was usually impossible to tell. if leo was trying to be funny or if he actually meant the words he said. whether he was being playful or harsh, some kind of veiled insult. " _i don't like anyone better than you, it's true,_ " he started singing.

frank would never, ever, tell anyone, but it was a mystery to him how people admired piper mclean, the icon, the star, for being so good at singing when leo was right there, with a smooth, high-pitched voice, endearing in the same way a child's would be.

he kept singing.

" _i'd crawl a mile in a desolate place with the snakes..."_ leo trailed off and the hand with his hairbrush in it stilled as he looked up at frank. "... _just for you._ "

frank raised his eyebrows and turned away, staring at the mirror, tracing his finger over a scar beneath his mouth. "stop singing," he said irritably, although he didn't ever want leo to stop, "this is serious. this is life and death."

" _this_ is every week," leo snapped, "and if i'm going to die protecting a city that has never given me back anything, i would rather have a little fun before doing it." he seemed to forget his anger as he relinquished his brush and leered at frank. "although if you want me stop singing so bad, i'm not opposed to what kind of fun."

"not now, leo."

"you're no fun..."

a brisk knocking on the door, a panicked voice announcing that _they_ were here, that the walls had been breached, monsters ravaging through the town for who-knows-what: entertainment, food, power. none of them stayed alive long enough to tell. leo grinned, adjusting the straps on his armour, before picking up his axe.

"try to keep up, frankie."

"practice what you preach."

every week it was the same basis, but as the days went on, attacks got longer, more vicious. and more... human. and they noticed, of course, the occasional human among their ranks. people started to wonder whether it was all a part of a greater conspiracy, a plot against the gods to raze their society, tear it to the ground, deities destroyed once and for all.

leo was as unfazed as ever, sitting, smiling, arrogant and careless as frank prayed a little harder before every fight. 

"hestia, virgin goddess of the hearth..."

" _oh, i'm an animal,_ " leo sang, interrupting the end of his prayer, turning to him at the word _animal_ \- " _hand me a tramadol, give me the juice._ " frank gritted his teeth and slid his blade into its sheath. " _you are my citadel, you are my wishing well, my baby blue..._ "

"leo, take this seriously."

"how dare you assume that i don't."

his voice was full of lightheartedness and mockery, but frank knew he wasn't lying. the way leo tensed up in a fight, the way he sensed things that hadn't even happened yet - it was all so deadly serious in the midst of every single battle. yes, leo took his job seriously, although it was definitely hard to detect.

frank stared at leo, who was still singing under his breath, fiddling and spinning an arrow like it was a toy before sliding it into his quiver. pins and clips stuck out of his hair, keeping it in place in a way that must have been at least a little painful. and yet he refused to cut it, letting it grow longer and longer until it reached the top of his neck.

"hurry up. or i'll leave without you."

leo's eyes twinkled.

"can you?"

"or maybe i'll _make_ you go out there all alone." frank wrapped his hand around the arms of leo's chair, leaning in and glaring with all the half-hearted anger in him. "bet you wouldn't be so cocky then, would you?"

leo's smile turned more hostile, like he was mocking frank. "would i?" his voice was quiet, which was unusual. "no... i don't think you'd do that, would you? you care about me too much." frank opened his mouth to dispute, but leo tilted his head and interrupted him. "you wouldn't let me die."

frank pulled away and went for the door. "no, i wouldn't," he admitted, "but i'm _dangerously_ close."

leo gave a noncommittal hum, his eyes light like he knew frank wouldn't, even as he watched the other turn into a panther and sit at the door, snarling, tail beating against the carpet in impatience. "such a bad liar," leo murmured to himself, although he was sure that frank could hear, standing up and strapping his axe across his back, "you _love_ me."

_i do._

the panther just growled and leapt away.

on the field, it was different. 

frank cleaved a wolf-like monster down the middle with his sword, and leo bounced over to him, a trail of ash on his arms and hands, set alight and blazing. "hey," was all he said, and then they were fighting again, slashing and clawing at monsters and demigods - it was the same, all the same. stopping to think about the blood, now redder than ever, only made things worse.

a tiger bounded toward them, fangs long and sharp and glinting in the moonlight, eyes narrowing as it purred and jumped to tear its claws into leo's flesh. it only took a second - leo turned just in time to see frank lunge forward and stab it through the neck, wrapping his arm around leo's waist to stop the flow of blood from the cuts and scratches on his arms.

"knew it," leo whispered, "knew you wouldn't let me die. you're such a liar, baby."

he wrapped his arms around frank's neck and they fell into each other.


	2. i am a malady, you are my galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? a sequel because i can't control myself? yep, that's what it is. someone tell me to get some self-restraint. please note that the time period between this chapter and the last is quite long, maybe a few months. 
> 
> if any of you readers know me in real life you are not allowed to look me in the eye ever again. i have forsaken god so if you're up there... sorry. also, yes, title change, because i think this one just fits better.

the battlefield had been burnt away.

frank didn't even have to use his spear to kill the remaining wolf - if it could've been called that. in principle, it was vaguely the shape and size of a wolf, but its red eyes and the red tar-like substance dripping from its maw implied otherwise. maybe it was some kind of mutant. he didn't have time to think about it as he crushed it to pieces with his bare hands, grinding his boot on its grotesque body for good measure.

"are you... okay?" he asked, hesitantly. leo was pulling his axe out of a mass of _something_ (frank didn't really want to know). 

"I'm fine," leo said, pressing his lips together, before smiling brightly - although it did seem a bit forced, "let's go back. this stuff is _so_ stinky." his voice was high-pitched, more than usual, as his fingers closed over his nose and he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

frank narrowed his eyes as leo trudged past the blood and bodies, strapping his axe against his back, making noises of disgust. something was wrong, clearly, but frank had never been really good at reading people. especially not leo. no one was good at reading leo, who was picking up speed as he walked back to the town.

it was silent, for the most part. usually leo would chatter away, about something. music, his friends, food, whatever, and frank would listen. pretend to be annoyed, but relax as the other's voice filled the air, ranting about pointless niceties. but it was all quiet, save for the murmuring of people peeking out their doors to check whether the monsters were gone.

leo got to the house before frank did, and went to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. a second later there was the distant sound of water running. frank sighed and went to his own bathroom, resolving that whatever was wrong with leo, it could be solved after a nice, long, warm bath.

it was always nice, especially after a battle, but there was something distinctly wrong. one of his friends, rachel, was always going on about some kind of sixth sense - how she felt _amiss_ right before something bad would happen. frank thought maybe he finally understood (although the idea of a sixth sense was still stupid to him).

giving up on relaxing, frank crawled out of the bath and dried himself off before putting on his clothes. darkness shadowed over the house, the only light coming from a table lamp right beside the doorway and the flickering fireplace. arrows and belts were strewn around the the living room. the fabric of the couch had been torn away, but neither of them had in it in themselves to get another one.

frank shivered when the fire flickered again, finding it funny how no matter how much shit he dealt with, the dark would still be unsettling. he crept toward the door opposite to his, twisting the doorknob, relieved to find it unlocked. "frank," a voice murmured, "what do you want?" bouncy and cheerful as always, but more subdued. like he was tired of being himself.

"nothing," he replied, almost defensive, "i just wanted to ask... what's wrong with you?" he winced at his own phrasing, especially when leo's eyebrows shot up. "i meant like... something's bothering you. i can tell." 

leo's smile stretched wide. "aww, so you care about me?" the more he spoke, the more the weariness was evident in his voice. 

"it might bother you during battle, and i don't know if you noticed, but this whole town depends on you," frank snapped. leo cringed, and frank sighed regretfully before sitting down next to him, "and... yes, i guess i'm obliged to care about you. because you're... my partner."

the smile disappeared off leo's face, eyes wide and earnest. "oh," was all he said, before flopping back onto the bed like he couldn't bear to look at frank, "well. i guess you have the right to know." his hands rubbed over his face. "i'm leaving. i'm quitting my position as guard and i'm leaving jupiter behind."

frank shot up. "but - but -" he stuttered, "- who'll be the new guard?" he asked, stupidly, like that was the most important thing in the world. leo sniffed like he was trying not to cry and shrugged. 

"dunno. annabeth or someone. lots of trainees," leo said, "you'll find a new partner, and you'll forget about me, and you won't need me anymore then." he sounded like a petulant child, threatening to run away from home if he didn't get to watch his favourite show on the television for another hour or so. 

"that's stupid. i'll always need you." frank crossed his arms just as petulantly. "and you're not exactly easy to forget. why are you leaving, anyway?" glancing around the room, he could see that it was nearly empty. all that was left were the bedside tables, the bed itself, and the closet. everything else, frank assumed, had been packed away into a backpack sitting in the corner.

leo made a choked noise and rolled his eyes. "i just feel pointless sometimes. i'm getting worse... more sloppy, with my fighting, and the people here, they don't deserve that. they deserve the protection they need." he straightened. "so, i'm quitting, and you'll get a new partner. don't worry, i'll miss y -"

"is that what this is about?" frank protested, shooting to his feet. "your weird insecurity thing. feeling like you're never good enough." silence, which just served to make frank angrier, gritting his teeth. "well, you _are_ good enough. you've been protecting this town for nine years and -"

"exactly!" leo huffed, "they deserve a change of pace, don't you think, with someone better than just... me. and if you seriously think that this is all just in my head you have to get a reality check." he slumped back against the bed. "last week... and the week before that. it's all my fault." his voice was thick with emotion.

frank curled his hands into fists. "and mine. but we can be better. we can train more, and you don't need to quit. we can even tell them - get another guard. open up another position. there are a thousand different solutions and i'm not going to let you leave just because you're _so_ self-centred that you can't see any of them!"

too late he realised that maybe yelling was a mistake, because leo had thrown his arm over his eyes, tears streaking down his cheeks. "i'm a bad person, frank," he whispered, as if he didn't have the energy to scream anymore, "this - all of this - it used to be easy, but this is something more than i can understand. i don't feel like trying anymore. i could be better, it's just too much work."

"that's it?! you're leaving me alone here -" frank could feel the anger rising up his throat, heat piling up in his chest, "- you're leaving me behind just because you're too lazy to change?! why can't you understand that maybe not everything is about you! why can't you understand - that maybe there are people who don't want you leave?"

"what? who?" leo was twitching like he ached to punch something, "who _doesn't_ want me gone? who's going to be sad when i leave?" any pretense of fake cheerfulness was gone, replaced by an absolute determination, voice broken. "who loves me enough?'

" _i do!"_

they both blinked. silence.

"i love you," frank said.

leo really started to cry, then, tears pouring down his cheeks as he sobbed into his hands. "i - i don't -" frank sat back down next to him, wrapping his arm around leo while the latter's shoulders shook. "- i know it's stupid," he finally said, "but no one's... said that to me. in a long time."

"hey, it's okay," frank breathed out, wiping at leo's cheeks with his thumbs, "it's going to be okay, alright?" leo nodded, like a child, nose and cheeks and eyes rimmed with red. his hands settled onto frank's shoulders, shifting around in his lap. "if you leave. how do you know if you'll survive out there?"

"i'm a demigod, i'll be fine," leo almost looked like he was trying to make a joke, but it came out stilted as he hiccuped, "but i'll admit, i don't really want to go. i want to stay here, with you," his voice caught on another hiccup, "i just felt like i had to. no one likes me here. they'd be so much happier with me gone."

"i wouldn't be. you should stay, leo. and if anyone tries to say otherwise then i'll go ahead and tell them to protect the town from the invasions themselves." this brought out a laugh from leo, and frank felt his heart skip a beat. "i don't - i can't speak for other people. but you're doing just fine as you are. you can't save everyone." leo bit the inside of his cheek and buried his face in frank's chest. "but we can try together, if you stay," he offered.

an incoherent sound came from leo as he pushed his face further into the fabric of frank's t-shirt. "'kay," he repeated, when he finally straightened to speak properly, "okay. let's do that." his voice was tired, but his nose was scrunched up, eyes tapered with happiness. "thanks for this, frankie. i needed it."

"you don't have to thank me for being selfish."

"selfish? no." his legs were wrapped around frank's waist. frank laughed to himself and placed his hands on the other's thighs, running them up and down comfortingly. "i do feel obligated to thank you somehow, though, for convincing me to stay." leo butted his nose against frank's.

frank laughed again at leo's eagerness, his determination to show his gratitude (although frank couldn't exactly figure out whether it was just an excuse). but he was happy, and leo was happy, and they'd be together for at least a little longer, and that was really all that mattered.

"sure, leo. go ahead."


End file.
